Mask of Lies DRAMIONE Hot
by HelsinkiWint
Summary: Las mentiras que he ido tejiendo a lo largo de los años, la farsa, el dolor... Todas ellas forman una máscara impenetrable sobre mi rostro, dejándome sola, aislada. Amigos que he traicionado, enemigos que he besado... Pero, de alguna forma, me queda él. Y no es la única máscara que me esconde, pues otra muy real, la de los mortífagos, también me oculta a mí y a mis sentimientos.
1. Capítulo 1

-¡Eh, sangre sucia! -Hermione escuchó gritar a su espalda y no le hizo falta girarse para saber que era el estúpido de Draco Malfoy, ¿pero qué estaría tramando?

Hermione se giró un poco confusa y lo vio parado a dos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? -dijo mirando su reloj, su guardia como prefecta empezaría dentro de diez minutos.

-Ha habido un accidente en las mazmorras y se necesita la ayuda de un prefecto -le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado poco habitual y clavando sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar la artimaña que estaba llevando a cabo el Slytherin.

-Tú mismo puedes solucionar lo que haya pasado, también eres prefecto -le contestó secamente señalando la insignia que también colgaba de su uniforme, muy dudosa de las intenciones del chico.

-El caso es que el incidente ha sido entre un alumno de Gryffindor y un Slytherin, así que creía oportuno que hubiese un prefecto de cada casa -le explicó-. El maldito Gryffindor le ha lanzado un hechizo poco conocido al otro y no he logrado revertirlo.

Un momento -pensó Hermione-. ¿Draco Malfoy le está pidiendo ayuda a una sangre sucia cómo dice él? No pudo evitarlo y Hermione estalló en una gran carcajada.

-¿Ha sido mi impresión o me estabas pidiendo ayuda, Malfoy? -lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos causadas por la risa.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y Hermione paró de reírse, presa de un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Los ojos de aquel chico de cabellos platinos daban realmente miedo cuando la miraban de aquel modo.

-Sí -dijo entre dientes casi inaudiblemente, pero Hermione lo había captado.

-Está bien -dijo suspirando-, llévame hasta allí; pero con que se trate de una broma te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, Malfoy -le amenazó.

El asintió y se rió por lo bajo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hermione no confiaba nada de nada en él, pero aun así lo siguió hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ella se fijó en el elegante andar del chico, espalda recta, pasos firmes y cuando se giraba para ver si Hermione la seguía se le despeinaba aquel cabello rubio, dejando un par de mechones sobre su frente. La chica se empezaba a impacientar cuando iban ahondando más y más en los pasadizos de las mazmorras y no se veía a nadie por allí. Agarró con fuerza la varita que estaba en el interior de su capa mientras que los nervios la iban comiendo poco a poco por dentro.

-Ya casi hemos llegado -anunció Malfoy y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Cuando dobló la esquina que conducía al lugar donde había perdido de vista a Malfoy se percató que no había nadie allí, ni siquiera el maldito Slytherin que le había mentido. Saco su varita de la capa y gritó con fuerza ¡Lumos!, para ver si veía al maldito Draco Malfoy. Se sentía como una tonta al haber confiado en él y estaba muerta del miedo, ninguna persona lleva a las mazmorras a otra con un buen fin. Estaba apunto de echar a correr cara la salida cuando un Expelliarmus chocó contra su mano e hizo que la varita saliera disparada. Hermione empezó a temblar y a buscar la varita por la estancia en completa oscuridad.

-¡Muéstrate, maldito Malfoy! -grito a las paredes que la rodeaban-. ¡Sal ahora mismo o te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen eternidades y nadie daba la cara. Hermione estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y tenía miedo de moverse ya que no sabía que podría pasar. En un momento dado, sintió una brisa a su espalda y se giró con rapidez, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy iluminada por la varita del chico.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? -le recriminó dándole un empujón-. Devuélveme mi varita inmediatamente o sino...

-¿O sino qué? -le preguntó riendo y se acercó a la chica, quedando a un palmo de ella.

-Comenzaré a gritar -le amenazó y retrocedió un paso al ver su proximidad.

-Nadie podrá oírte, aquí abajo solamente estamos tú y yo -le dijo con una mirada helada clavada en sus ojos.

-¿Pa-para que me has traído aquí? -tartamudeó Hermione retrocediendo una vez más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared.

Malfoy se acercó de nuevo y colocó un brazo a cada lado de la chica, impidiendo que se moviera. La respiración de Hermione era acelerada, a causa del nerviosismo; mientras que Malfoy degustaba cada uno de esos temblores de la chica. Le encantaba verla temblar de miedo.

-Hace unas semanas que te vengo observando en el Gran Comedor y en las clases, tu forma de moverte, tus gestos, tu sonrisa y esas ganas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de ser la mejor en todo; para que negarlo, me excitas Granger -le susurró al oído-. Créeme que me produce más repulsión a mí que a ti, que una sangre sucia despierte esas cosas en mí me repugna; pero la carne es débil, asique mejor acabar cuanto antes -terminó de susurrarle al oído.

Los labios de Malfoy se deslizaron desde el lóbulo de su oreja bajando por todo su cuello. Hermione intentó apartarse de él, pero el delicioso olor de la fragancia del Slytherin la tenía atontada pero cuando las manos hambrientas del chico empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione, ella salió de su aturdimiento y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, dejándole con la cabeza gacha unos segundos. Hermione aprovechó y salió corriendo de allí, topándose con su varita en su alocada carrera. Se giró por una milésima de segundo y vio la mirada enfermiza que Malfoy clavaba en ella, pero siguió quieto en su posición, sin inmutarse.

-¡Maldita Granger! -le escuchó gritar con furia y comenzó a escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos al correr.

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso al fuerte dolor que tenía en el pecho debido a la carrera. Cada vez escuchaba más cerca a Malfoy soltando una larga lista de palabrotas mientras que el cansancio iba haciendo mella en Hermione. Cuando llegó a las escaleras de la entrada pensó que le sería casi imposible llegar hasta el séptimo piso, pero como si fuese un milagro vio a Harry comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Harry! -chilló con todas sus fuerzas y el chico se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

Ver el aspecto desaliñado de su amiga no le ayudó a recuperarse del susto y corrió hacia ella. Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, estaba roja y le faltaba aire para respirar con tranquilidad. Hermione se tiró a sus brazos y Harry la abrazó con fuerza, preocupado por ella. Segundos después apareció Malfoy con un aspecto parecido al suyo, su pelo rubio que normalmente estaba perfectamente peinado, estaba ahora descolocado y su respiración entrecortada hizo que se doblara un momento, para reponer fuerzas. Les dirigió una mirada asesina a los dos y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, volviendo a adentrarse en los oscuros pasillos que conducían a su sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -le preguntó Harry, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Ese maldito Malfoy me tendió una trampa -explicó Hermione-. Me dijo que había ocurrido una pelea entre dos alumnos y que debía de ir, cumpliendo las normas de los prefectos; pero cuando llegamos a las mazmorras no había nadie y él había desaparecido. Me asusté, eché a correr y el comenzó a perseguirme -dijo ella entre sollozos.

No quiso mencionarle nada de lo que había dicho Malfoy. Sabía que si le decía algo de lo que él había dicho o hecho las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para los tres. Harry le dio unas caricias en la espalda intentándola tranquilar y luego le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Tranquila, Hermione -le dijo-, ese maldito no volverá a hacerte nada. Lo tendremos vigilado.

Después de tranquilizarse, los dos amigos subieron hacia la sala común dispuestos a no volver a mencionar aquel hecho; aunque Hermione tuviese que salir a hacer su ronda como prefecta.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, una figura se escurría por las sombras de la sala común, sin que nadie pudiese verla u oírla. Hermione salió de la sala común con mucho cuidado, intentando no despertar a la Señora Gorda, que dormía con la cabeza reposada en el marco del cuadro. Bajo rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido hasta la entrada del colegio. Abrió con cuidado la puerta principal y echó a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Tanto se preocupó Hermione de no ser vista que no se percató en que unos ojos grises la observaban desde la oscuridad de una columna. Hermione se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido con rapidez y la varita en ristre y varios hechizos en mente para ser utilizados. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero se vio instigada a apurar si no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Cuando entró en el pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna fijo su vista en una mancha negra que estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Se acercó al hombre que llevaba una larga capa negra y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con él, dándole finalmente un sobre que la chica guardó rápidamente en el compartimiento secreto de su capa.

-Sin que se levanten sospechas, señorita Granger -dijo con tono grave el hombre y al segundo desapareció de su vista.

Hermione salió corriendo del lugar mientras que el sobre parecía quemarle en el bolsillo de su capa. Estaba impaciente por abrirlo, pero sabía que tenía que estar en un lugar a salvo de miradas curiosas. Entró silenciosamente en el castillo, mirando a ambos lados y caminando de puntillas, cuando una voz la sobresaltó y la hizo saltar.

-¿Qué son esas excursiones nocturnas, sangre sucia? -dijo con voz asqueada.

El pulso de Hermione palpitaba en sus oídos con fuerza mientras se giraba lentamente hacia la escalera, en la dirección donde estaba él.

-Me gusta pasear a la luz de la luna -le contestó secamente-. ¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú fuera a estas horas? Puedo informar a Dumbledore de que te estás excediendo con tus poderes de prefecto -le dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-Tengo insomnio -le contestó con el mismo tono de voz, sin entusiasmo.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos y luego bufó por lo bajo, ese chico era realmente irritante. Sin más, intentó tranquilizar un poco las pulsaciones de su corazón y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Espera, Granger! -le gritó el rubio y Hermione se giró de los nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -le dijo casi gritando-. ¿No te llega con que te den calabazas una sola vez al día? -le dijo sarcástica.

Malfoy la miró con odio, entrecerrando los ojos y provocando una serie de temblores en el cuerpo de la chica. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse y sobreponerse a la mirada inquisidora del Slytherin. Se acercó a ella, subiendo la escalinata de piedra con pasos realmente lentos y haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara seductoramente.

-Con que te acerques un solo paso más empezaré a gritar y esta vez sí que me podrán oír -le amenazó.

Malfoy torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona y siguió acercándose a ella hasta quedar un escalón por debajo, aunque seguía siendo más alto que Hermione.

-Hasta mañana y dulces sueños, Granger -le susurró en el oído, aspirando el olor a flores que despedía su pelo.

Hermione se estremeció al notar el aliento del chico en su oreja pero para su sorpresa no era un escalofrío de terror y no estaba dispuesta a admitir de qué tipo era. Draco se marchó sin decir nada más y Hermione casi corrió para llegar a la sala común, otra vez con el pulso desbocado. No era bueno pasar tanto tiempo fuera y menos si Malfoy andaba suelto. No si provocaba aquella cascada de sentimientos que no podía ni quería describir.

Draco, por su parte, caminaba como en una ensoñación avanzando a su sala común. En verdad hacía meses que le tenía echado el ojo a la sangre sucia y aunque hubiese intentado olvidarse de ella, aceptando ciertas invitaciones de Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, nunca llegaron a buen puerto. La maldita Granger tenía algo que verdaderamente le llamaba, que le permitía pasarse horas mirándola sin llegar nunca a cansarse. Antes intentaba repeler este pensamiento hacia ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era algo inevitable decidió entrar en acción. Como suponía, ella no había caído en sus redes a la primera y empezaba a dudar si lo haría alguna vez. La alumna de honor de sexto curso era extremadamente lista y casi siempre sabía cómo podría actuar él o cualquier otra persona.

Ya tumbado en su cama, Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, nunca había estado tan frustrado. Se había precipitado al ser tan directo con la chica y tendría que haber tanteado un poco el terreno, haciendo que por lo menos confiara mínimamente en él; pero ahora estaba todo perdido. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco y convencerse a sí mismo de que sería capaz de arreglar aquella situación, ¿pero que tendría que hacer para que la sangre sucia le dirigiese una sola mirada? ¿A caso no era la serpiente seductora que clamaba todo el colegio?

Por su lado, nada más llegar a la sala común, Hermione corrió hasta su cama y siendo lo más discreta posible abrió el sobre y lo leyó atentamente. Sin decir una palabra hizo que se consumiera en una bola de fuego con un solo movimiento de su varita, lo que hizo despertar a algunas de sus compañeras.

-Lo siento -se disculpó al darse cuenta de que su hechizo había despertado a algunas de sus compañeras de habitación-, no he podido evitar repasar algunos hechizos para los próximos exámenes -se excusó.

Se puso el pijama rápidamente y se metió en la cama para descansar. Mañana tenían dos horas con el profesor Snape y tenía que tener la mente despejada.

Cuando el sol acababa apenas de salir Hermione ya se encontraba en la sala común, sumida en un intenso estudio de las pociones más complicadas que le podría poner Snape como castigo; algo que era habitual en los alumnos de Gryffindor. Trataba de memorizar con exactitud las cantidades de cada ingrediente cuando los bostezos de Harry y Ron la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas levantada? -le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde hace una hora o así -le contestó cerrando los libros con una sonrisa-. He tenido que hacer unos recados que me ha encomendado Dumbledore y he decidido hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Dumbledore? -preguntó Harry sorprendido-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha mandado?

-En segundo curso hay una chica de padres muggles que se siente sola y frustrada en su clase porque sus compañeros dicen que nunca será una buena bruja por esa razón. Dumbledore me pidió que hablara con ella y que le explicara que para nada era malo tener padres magos o muggles y que sería una bruja excelente si se aplicaba en sus asignaturas -les explicó a ambos sonriendo-. He tenido que madrugar un poco porque a la chica le gusta irse a correr por las mañanas y luego ya no tendría tiempo con tantas clases.

Los tres amigos bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor comentando el asunto de la chica y hablando en general del odio que tenían los magos de familias más influyentes, por decirlo de alguna manera, contra los otros magos de padres muggles. Los tres se sentaron en sus sitios habituales de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a devorar el desayuno con ferocidad. Hermione se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y no tenía ni idea de porqué. Cuando echaba un vistazo a la gente que entraba se fijó en que dos ojos grises estaban clavados en ella desde la mesa de Slytherin. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Malfoy estrechando su mirada. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, él no desvió la mirada.

Malfoy llevaba largo rato mirando a Hermione, analizándola como todas las mañanas. Podría decir el momento exacto en que cogería una magdalena, bebería un trago de zumo, arrugaría la nariz y se daría cuenta de que aún no le había echado azúcar. Le resultaba cómico ver como día sí y día también se olvidaba siempre del azúcar, algo extraño para una chica de excelentes como ella.

Antes de romper el vínculo visual con ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa. Tenía que comentarle ciertos aspectos a Snape sobre la colocación de los alumnos en las dos horas de Pociones.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al horrible aula de Pociones se dieron cuenta de que las mesas estaban colocadas de distinta manera y que tenían unos papeles flotando con el nombre de cada alumno. Snape había tenido la gran idea de recolocar a los alumnos, para ver si así mejoraba el rendimiento en su clase. A Harry le había tocado con dos alumnos de Ravenclaw, Ron con una chica de Hufflepuff y otro de Slytherin, pero la peor parte se la había llevado Hermione; teniendo que sentarse con Malfoy y Padma Patil, que todavía no había llegado; al igual que su hermana. Hermione se sentó con cara de pocos amigos frente a Malfoy y fijó su mirada en el profesor, esperando que comenzara la clase. Miraba cada dos por tres de reojo a ver si sobraba alguien en otras mesas, ya que Padma no apareció. Al borde de la depresión y después de haber escuchado la breve explicación de Snape de cómo preparar la poción de hoy se giró hacia Malfoy.

-No hace falta que digas o hagas nada -le dijo de mal humor, antes incluso de empezar a trabajar juntos-. Acabaré la poción lo antes que pueda y así podremos irnos de aquí.

En ese momento leyó rápidamente las instrucciones que también venían en el libro y fue echando cuidadosamente los ingredientes en el caldero.

-¡Eh, alto! -la paró Malfoy poniendo una mano sobre la de la chica antes que vertiera las ancas de rana. Hermione apartó rápidamente sus manos, repelida por el frío tacto de Malfoy-. ¿Cuántas ancas de rana dice que hay que echar? -le preguntó al borde de la risa.

Hermione volvió a mirar el libro y vio que sólo necesitaba dos ancas y ella estaba a punto de echarle cuatro. No entendía como había estado a punto de cometer un error como ese. Rectificó con los labios apretados por la furia que sentía consigo misma y se prometió fijarse más en lo que pusiese el libro; pero el temblor de sus manos cuando vertió las lágrimas de elefante no pasó para nada desapercibido para Malfoy.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger? -dijo riendo por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención de Snape; aunque tampoco es que le fuera a decir nada. Era su alumno favorito.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada mientras que él le seguía sonriendo de forma burlesca. Ella bajó la mirada al libro y siguió con la preparación de la pócima mientras que Malfoy no le sacaba ojo. Aquello solamente conseguía ponerla cada vez más nerviosa hasta casi acabar derramando toda la poción por la mesa, cuando golpeó el caldero con el codo.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara? -le pidió en susurros.

-¿Por qué, acaso no puedo mirarte, o vendrá el estúpido del pelirrojo a sacarme los ojos? -le dijo con ironía.

-No, quizás sea yo la que te los saque -le dijo seriamente mientras que él clavaba su mirada en sus ojos marrones.

La miró con una ceja alzada y se acercó un poco a ella, para hablarle al oído.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? -le preguntó-. Sé que quieres que mis ojos solamente te miren a ti, pero quitándomelos me impedirás espiarte cada mañana y es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar -continuó susurrándole.

Hermione se separó de él lentamente, otra vez embriagada por el olor que despedía el chico. Negó con la cabeza, tanto en respuesta para él como intentando quitarse el ensimismamiento que se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Deja de decir estupideces... -le dijo, pero no pudo continuar ya que Parvati Patil acababa de entrar en el aula corriendo y con los ojos rojos de llorar. Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella mientras que escuchaban los sollozos y las palabras que intentaba transmitirle al profesor.

-Mi hermana, muerta... -logró escuchar todo el mundo y se hizo un gran silencio en el aula.

Snape le susurró algunas palabras al oído y Parvati salió otra vez de la clase mientras que rompía a llorar. Hermione dirigió una mirada de miedo a sus dos amigos, sintiendo que otra vez las cosas iban mal en Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy había bajado la cabeza como en señal de duelo para luego levantarla y dirigirle una suave sonrisa, que Hermione correspondió con otra como una tonta. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho pero que el veloz dedo índice de Malfoy atrapó con una suave caricia unida a otra sonrisa de medio lado. Malfoy se fijó como Hermione se mordía ligeramente en labio inferior mientras que estaba concentrada en las últimas instrucciones de la poción. Se acercó a ella con extremada lentitud para que no notara que se había movido y sonrió junto a su oído.

-¿Me permites que te robe un beso? -le susurró haciendo que Hermione levantara asustada la cabeza, tanto por el susto que le había dado como por sus palabras.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué estará pasando el Hogwarts?


	2. Capítulo 2

Al instante siguiente una fuerte bofetada resonó en toda la clase. Todos los alumnos e incluyendo a Snape se giraron en dirección a la mesa que compartían Hermione y Draco. Él tenía la mano derecha sobre su rostro, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en la mesa. Hermione le miraba con furia pero sus manos estaban temblando, ya fuese por el nerviosismo, la rabia o el arrepentimiento. Snape pidió orden, silenciando todos los cuchicheos de los alumnos. Seguidamente le descontó 50 puntos a Gryffindor y exigió que los ambos alumnos se quedaran después de la clase. En la hora que restaba, Hermione y Draco no se volvieron a dirigir ni una palabra ni mirada, él estaba concentrado haciendo la misma poción en un caldero a parte, pareciéndose no fiar del resultado que iba tomando la de Hermione. Cuando Snape dio por finalizado el tiempo de la clase se puso a examinar el contenido de todos los calderos. Algunas pociones tenían colores extraños y otras desprendían ciertos vapores que no parecían presagiar nada bueno. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los dos rivales examinó primero la de Hermione y asintió, dándole el visto bueno; lo que hizo que la chica sonriera satisfecha. También asintió al observar la de Malfoy y la eligió como la mejor de todo la clase, dejando con la boca abierta a Hermione.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido ser mejor que la mía? -preguntó anonadada Hermione.

-Se le ha olvidado hacerla con cariño, Señorita Granger -le contestó Snape con su típica sonrisa teñida de maldad.

Hermione se fijó como la clase se iba vaciando y les dirigió una pesarosa mirada a sus amigos. Snape terminó de recoger algunas cosas y finalmente acudió a la mesa de los chicos.

-¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que ocurrió durante la clase? -exigió.

-La sangre sucia me atacó -dijo Malfoy de primero-. Estaba concentrado mirando los ingredientes de la poción cuando su mano impactó contra mi cara -continuó haciéndose la víctima.

Hermione le miró con furia y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, presa de la frustración.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido así! -casi le chilló-. Si no me hubieras dicho nada no te tendría porque haber dado la bofetada -dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, señor Malfoy? -le preguntó Snape con una ceja alzada.

Draco rio suavemente y fue subiendo lentamente su mirada hasta clavarla en los ojos oscuros de Snape.

-Le dije si le podía robar un beso, pero me rechazó de una manera muy poco cortés -le contestó.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco, no parecía extrañado por el comportamiento que había mostrado el Slytherin. ¿Era habitual que la serpiente se comportase así con el resto de chicas del colegio?

-De cualquier manera, ambos están castigados esta noche. Granger, usted por haber agredido a un alumno y Malfoy por haber mentido a un profesor -les indicó su castigo-. Limpiarán la clase de Pociones hasta que pueda verme reflejado en la mesas, por supuesto, sin utilizar la magia -dijo riendo-. Después de la cena vendrán aquí y más les vale presentarse, sino las consecuencias serán mucho peores.

Los dos alumnos pusieron cara de pocos amigos y Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza loca de ira.

-¿Cómo quiere que me pase toda una noche limpiando el aula con Malfoy, si ni siquiera puedo tenerlo delante? -dijo enfadada.

-Tiene hasta la noche para hacerse a la idea, señorita Granger -le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin más, Snape abandonó el aula y Malfoy fue el siguiente en seguirle. Hermione recogió sus libros de malas maneras y corrió hasta su siguiente clase. Si no apuraba llegaría tarde a la clase de Runas Antiguas y no quería seguir enfadando a más profesores.

Durante la comida le estuvo explicando a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido con Snape y el castigo que le había impuesto a ambos. Ron parecía el más enfadado por la actitud de Malfoy, no comprendía por qué le había hecho aquella descortés pregunta a Hermione; pero estaba claro, ninguno de sus dos amigos conocía el primer capítulo de la historia, lo ocurrido en las mazmorras. Tampoco los dos inocentes chicos sabían que el acto de Hermione había sido por las palabras de Malfoy pero no solo por eso, también estaba enfadada consigo misma porque cada vez más a menudo se encontraba pensando en la serpiente en formas que no debería.

Las asignaturas de la tarde pasaron sin ningún altercado, pero no fue hasta la cena cuando Hermione recordó que esa medianoche tenía que acudir de nuevo al Bosque Prohibido. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pensando en todas las opciones que tenía para poder acudir tanto al aula de Pociones como a su cita. La media hora de la cena se le pasó casi volando, sin haber probado casi bocado, escuchando las conversaciones preocupadas de todos los alumnos por lo que le había ocurrido a Padma Patil. Un aura de tensión envolvía a todo el mundo, más que de tensión era miedo; la presencia del Señor Tenebroso podía sentirse casi sobre la piel, haciendo estremecer a todos y cada de los alumnos. ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así en Hogwarts? Era la pregunta que más se hacían todos, seguida de la duda de si continuar en la escuela. Muchos alumnos no habían acudido a cenar y unos cuantos habían hecho las maletas y se habían ido a sus casas.

Hermione jugaba con los guisantes de su plato, hundida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando levantó la vista por un segundo un gesto de Malfoy desde su mesa le indicó que ambos se tenían que marchar. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y les aconsejó que no la esperasen despiertos, ya que no tenía claro cuando lograrían alcanzar el grado de limpieza que les había exigido Snape. Malfoy estaba esperando a Hermione junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor y cuando lo vio ella bufó por lo bajo.

-Gracias por tu magistral metedura de pata en Pociones, Granger -le dijo con un tono de voz asqueroso, torciendo el labio superior como solía hacer siempre con gesto de asco.

-Si tú te hubieses estado callado no hubiese pasado nada -le recriminó mientras caminaban por las mazmorras.

Malfoy bufó y seguidamente abrió la puerta del aula. Se encontraron con un caos completo en la habitación y una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Snape.

-Los de primer año han tenido que hacer una poción bastante complicada para su nivel ¡y mirad como han dejado la clase! -dijo riéndose, disfrutando de la situación-. Que suerte he tenido al saber que vosotros os ocuparíais de todo. Varitas -exigió finalmente y ambos se las tendieron.

Cuando Snape hubo salido del aula de Pociones, Hermione suspiró frustrada de nuevo y acudió hasta le rincón donde estaban guardadas las cosas de limpieza. Cogió unos cuantos trapos y productos de diferentes colores cuando vio sentando a Malfoy cómodamente en una silla.

-¿No piensas ayudarme? -le preguntó furiosa.

-Con un poco de suerte le quitaré el polvo al pomo de la puerta cuando la abra para marcharnos de aquí -le contestó riendo.

Hermione le tiró un trapo a la cara y se rio sin querer cuando se escurrió por su rostro suavemente.

-¿Te hace mucho gracia, Granger? -le preguntó con un tono de voz oscuro mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ella, haciendo que dejase de reír-. Aún me sigue doliendo la bofetada que me diste, por no hablar de mi orgullo. Me has humillado delante de toda la clase, tú, una sangre sucia, muchos se preguntas como todavía sigues viva. Quizás seas la próxima, Granger -lo dijo con un tono tan envenado que Hermione se estremeció.

Estaba claro que se estaba refiriendo a Padma Patil.

-¿Me estás amenzando, Malfoy? -le pregunto, intentando mantener un tono calmado pero no lo estaba.

-¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Me has faltado tanto al respeto como para que debiese amenazarte de esa manera? -le contestó con otra pregunta.

Hermione suspiró y clavó sus ojos almendrados en los del chico.

-Tienes razón, mi reacción fue exagerada. La violencia no es jamás la solución, siento haberte pegado una bofetada, Draco... -lo dijo cada vez más bajo, casi deseando que él no la escuchase.

Pero él la había escuchado y sonreía con suficiencia, encantado con haber conseguido que la Gryffindor se rindiera. Draco se acercó a la mesa que estaba limpiando ella pero no hizo nada por ayudarla. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, con que no se dieran un poco de prisa no le daría tiempo a llegar al bosque. Malfoy seguía sin mover un dedo y aquello estaba acabando por enfadar a Hermione.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de ayudarme? -le preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Y qué es lo que gano a cambio? -le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Olvídalo... -dijo Hermione susurrando y se dio más prisa, yendo a por la segunda mesa.

Malfoy la siguió, observándola con detenimiento. Le gustaba ver la furia que emanaba por todos los poros de la chica al verle allí de pie, las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo pegado a la camisa, las ínfimas gotas de sudor que empezaban a cubrir su frente, sus cabellos alborotados por culpa del esfuerzo y la prisa, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver como pasaba suavemente su lengua sobre sus labios resecos a causa de la sed. Estuvo tentado a besarla en aquel mismo instante, pero sabía perfectamente que era una mala idea. Todo volvería al mismo círculo vicioso de bofetadas y cabreos. Finalmente se fijó en que de la forma en que estaba limpiando la mesa nunca conseguiría que quedara como le gustaba a Snape y menos con los productos que había elegido. Malfoy fue rápidamente hasta el armario de la limpieza, cogió una pequeña botella con un líquido gris viscoso y acudió de nuevo junto a Hermione.

-Si lo haces de esa forma nunca conseguirás quitarle las manchas -dijo apartando las manos de la chica por un momento mientras echaba tres gotas del líquido.

Volvió a apoyar sus manos y el trapo contra la mesa, agarrando suavemente las manos de la chica. Hermione hizo un amago de apartarse pero Malfoy la sujetaba con fuerza. Después de unos segundos casi se acostumbró a la suavidad de su piel y a la dulce presión que ejercían sus manos contra las suyas mientras pasaba el trapo por la mesa; dejándola totalmente resplandeciente. Hermione intentó alejarse del chico antes de quedar atontada de nuevo pero le era verdaderamente imposible cuando tenía sus ojos grises clavado en los de ella. Nerviosamente Hermione volvió a pasarse la lengua por sus labios, casi tentando a Malfoy a echarse sobre ella para perseguirlos.

-Tienes los labios secos, Granger -le dijo y no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Con la mano que tenía libre y sin dejar de mirarla acarició suavemente su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, cerciorándose de que se estaba muriendo de sed. Su aliento cálido caía por su mano haciéndole estremecer en sobremanera. Ella intentó apartarse, pero con el resto de su mano Malfoy la sostuvo con delicadeza, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

-Tengo un remedio perfecto para el mal que padeces -le dijo riendo suavemente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de por donde iban los tiros y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-No hace falta que te sacrifiques -le dijo e intentó alejarse de nuevo, pero con el mismo resultado fallido que antes.

Lo que más le molestaba a Hermione no era el contacto del chico, sino lo mucho que le gustaba. La sujetaba con fuerza, pero a la vez no, era difícil de explicar, no le hacía daño pero la mantenía cerca.

-Permíteme besarte una vez, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo -le pidió sin romper el vínculo visual.

Hermione negó con fuerza y se obligó a huir rápidamente hasta la siguiente mesa, sino sería ella la que terminaría pidiéndole un beso al chico si la seguía mirando de aquella manera.

-¿Cuántas veces soportarás que te rechace? -le preguntó ella riéndose y se sorprendió al verle junto a ella otra vez-. Ya van tres veces, pero no sé donde está tu récord.

-En tres, cariño, ese es el récord que has marcado -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar sujetó su rostro suavemente y atrapó sus labios con una fiereza que hizo jadear a Hermione. Sus labios se movían inquietos sobre los de ella que se había quedado paralizada por completo. Cuando Draco recorrió suavemente con la lengua el labio inferior de la chica, devolviéndole su textura original con la humedad de ésta; Hermione no se pudo resistir más y abrió casi imperceptiblemente la boca, en una muda petición. Por supuesto, Draco se dio cuenta del detalle y sonriente entrelazó su lengua con la Hermione en un rápido baile al compás de sus corazones. El ritmo iba aumentando a medida que el corazón de la chica bombeaba su sangre con más rapidez mientras que el de Malfoy tenía un ritmo más lento, pero mucho más veloz del que había alcanzado jamás estando con cualquier chica. Draco se sorprendió cuando las tímidas manos de la chica rozaron levemente su cara para intentar aproximarlo más hacia ella. Hermione sentía como los rubios cabellos de Draco le hacían cosquillas entre sus dedos y la suavidad de su piel la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Los labios de Malfoy se tornaron de ser fieros y posesivos a ser una dulce caricia sobre los de la chica. Cuando Hermione sintió que aquello estaba a punto de írsele de las manos se apartó de él con urgencia, buscando aire para respirar e intentar tranquilizarse. Notó como Draco sonreía satisfecho y vio el color rojo poco habitual en sus labios, que destacaban contra su piel blanca como la cal.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Quién te ha enseñado a besar así? -dijo con la respiración un poco entrecortada-. Y no me digas que ha sido el inútil de Weasly porque no te creeré.

-Nadie, la verdad -le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Pero al instante los dos se dieron cuenta del detalle, aquel que le deba finalmente la victoria a Malfoy. Ella no se había puesto a gritar ni a intentar pegarle cuando la había dejado de besar, por lo que suponía que aunque no admitiera que le hubiese gustado; tampoco diría que lo hubiese odiado. Hermione también supo que su reacción no había sido la adecuada pero ahora ya era tarde para intentar rectificar. Draco sonrió de nuevo y sacó una varita de su capa.

-No tenía pensado utilizarla, pero puesto que me has permitido robarte un beso seré un poco misericordioso y acabaré esto yo mismo -dijo y con un movimiento de su varita el aula quedó como los chorros del oro.

-¿Pero... Y la varita que le diste a Snape? -preguntó la chica sorprendida mientras que los útiles de limpieza volaban hasta el armario.

-Naturalmente que no era la mía. Se la pedí prestada a Goyle y aceptó por descontado.

Maravillada por haber terminado tan pronto el castigo, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Draco la cuál el mismo le devolvió. La pilló totalmente desprevenida, era una sonrisa sincera, bonita, no la típica mueca de asco que le solía dedicar. Draco abrió la puerta del aula, invitándola a pasar y sin decir nada más los dos acudieron al despacho de Snape. Éste fue a comprobar con sus propios ojos que ya habían terminado con su castigo, les devolvió sus varitas y los mandó a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Hermione se despidió un poco sonrojada pero se puso seria nada más darse la vuelta, tenía cosas muy serias que hacer. Draco se vio tentado de seguirla y cuando se percató de que no subía por las escaleras, y se dirigía hacia la puerta para dirigirse a los exteriores del colegio echó a correr tras ella. La siguió a una prudente distancia, con sus ojos grises fijos en la figura de la chica. Cuando la vio entrar en el Bosque Prohibido se dijo a si mismo que algo no andaba bien por allí y corrió llegando al límite de sus fuerzas para no perderla de vista. La seguía como una sombra y en ningún momento se llegó a dar cuenta de su presencia. Cuando Hermione llegó al amplio prado Draco se escondió tras un árbol y se fijo en el rostro conocido del hombre con el que conversaba Hermione. Su cara le era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo en ningún sitio, hasta que un rayo de luna iluminó por completo el rostro del extraño y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre del Ministerio, amigo de su padre. No le gustó en absoluto verla hablar con aquel hombre, pero la conversación acabó en unos escasos minutos cuando el hombre le entregó un sobre y desapareció rápidamente. Ella se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo interior de su capa y echó a correr en dirección contraria, de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Granger? -dijo la voz de Malfoy de espaldas a la chica y ella se paró helada, muerta del miedo de lo que pudiese haber visto u oído.

Ella se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Malfoy clavada en sus ojos. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer el chico.

-¡Contéstame! -le exigió con un grito.

Draco había seguido dándole vueltas a la cara del hombre hasta llegar a una conclusión sobre su persona que no le gustaba nada, pero que tampoco comprendía que pudiera estar haciendo con ella. Las amistades de sus padres no eran buenas y ese hombre no era una excepción.

-Son asuntos personales del Señor Dumbledore -dijo Hermione mientras retrocedía unos pasos, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-¿Dumbledore? Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Granger -dijo disgustado y avanzó hacia ella-. Enséñame la carta.

Como cualquier defensa, Hermione se cernió la capa sobre su cuerpo y siguió retrocediendo alejándose de él asustada.

-¡Enséñame esa carta de inmediato! -grito Draco enfadado, pero con una pizca de miedo que pudo sentir Hermione con claridad.

Draco forcejeó con la chica mientras que ella intentaba empujarlo a medida que sus manos chocaban con su pecho y su cara, mientras que la desesperación de Hermione aumentaba a pasos agigantados. Mientras que ella gritaba y le golpeaba, Draco fue capaz de arrebatarle el sobre y lo abrió en menos de un segundo.

-¡No lo leas, Malfoy! -gritó Hermione, que aunque no lo hubiese abierto sabía muy bien el contenido; que se lo había dicho previamente el hombre.

Draco se quedó paralizado al ver el contenido de la carta. Durante unos segundos pensó que no podía ser verdad lo que acaba de leer y que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. El papel se escurrió de sus dedos sin poder evitarlo y clavo su mirada en los ojos marrones de la chica. Nada de lo que ponía la mísera línea podía ser verdad y menos estar encomendado a ella. Hermione corrió a recoger la carta del suelo pero cuando se levantó las manos de Malfoy la sujetaban fuertemente por sus hombros. Una mirada de furia se clavó en los ojos de la chica, haciéndola estremecer hasta la médula; pero en un segundo Malfoy se apartó de ella y echó a correr de vuelta al castillo. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos de inmediato.

Nada más llegar a su cama, las piernas de Hermione perdieron toda su fuerza y cayó sentada sobre la cama. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando calmar el dolor que se iba apoderando de ella. No sabía como podía haber sido tan tonta, dejar que Malfoy le quitara de esa forma la carta había sido casi de cobardes. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera traer aquello. En ese instante, Hermione sacó la carta del bolsillo y la volatilizó como la vez anterior, teniendo cuidado esta vez de no despertar a sus compañeras. Se metió vestida en la cama pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer o decir Malfoy. Si una sola palabra salía de sus labios todos estarían en peligro. Hermione intentó calmarse después de todo, mañana le esperaba un largo día y tenía que estar descansada.

Aquella tampoco fue una buena noche para Malfoy. Sus sueños no fueron más que terribles pesadillas que le hacían dar vueltas por toda la cama, sudando y sin apenas poder evitar gritar de cuando en vez el nombre de la chica lastimosamente. En su mente había un cúmulo de sentimientos y recuerdos de los últimos días. No estaba seguro si las cosas que había hecho estaban bien o mal, pero aun así estaba preocupado por las cosas que estaban pasando en el colegio.

¡Hola chic@s! Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Draco se ha salido con la suya! Parece que Hermione empieza a caer en sus redes ¿o será al revés? e_e

Os agradecería muchísimo que compartieseis este fanfic con gente a la que pensaseis que le pueda gustar. ¡Cuantos más seamos mejor! Y también quiero agradecer el apoyo que me estáis dando y le estáis dando a esta historia.

Os lel y contesto en las reviews ️️


	3. Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue una de las primeras en estar en pie, pero estaba ojerosa y con mala cara. Se fue a descansar a la sala común, pero pronto aparecieron sus amigos y se sentaron junto a ella.

-Tienes mala cara, Hermione –le dijo Ron mirándola fijamente por un momento.

-No he podido dormir con lo que le ha pasado a Padma –susurró Hermione y sus amigos la entendieron a la perfección-. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así en el colegio?

-Es preocupante –dijo Harry-, sobre todo porque llevo varios días con molestias en la cicatriz, pero no pensé que algo así fuese a ocurrir y mucho menos que mortífagos o incluso el Señor Tenebroso estuviesen dentro de Hogwarts –les explicó.

-¡¿Cómo que te ha estado doliendo la cicatriz y no nos has dicho nada, Harry?! –casi le gritó Hermione-. Tenías que habérselo dicho a Dumbledore, quizás se hubiese evitado esa muerte.

-Lo siento, lo siento... -se disculpó Harry-. Hay veces que me duele la cicatriz y que después no ocurre nada. No quería dar la voz de alarma y causar una histeria colectiva.

-En eso tiene razón –lo apoyó el pelirrojo-. Piensa que si alguien se entera del rumor de que a Harry le duele la cicatriz, todo el mundo se pondría en lo peor.

-¿Y no es ese el caso? ¡Harry, podías haberlo evitado! –le regañó Hermione.

Harry dudó, indeciso, abrió la boca como si fuese a hablar pero no dijo nada. Comprendía perfectamente la postura de Hermione pero también tenía sus razones para haberse mantenido callado. ¡Si ellos supiesen la cantidad de veces que le molestaba la cicatriz y que nunca había pasado nada! Quizás esta vez si fuese significativo.

-Iré a hablar con Dumbledore y le explicaré todo –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de una de las butacas- pero debéis prometerme que mantendréis esto en secreto. Si hay alguien trabajando con el Señor Tenebroso no queremos que se entere de que estamos detrás de él. De momento no se sabe exactamente que le ha pasado y los profesores están intentando tranquilizar al alumnado, no seremos nosotros los que sembremos el pánico en la escuela.

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron, la postura de Harry era la más correcta, al menos hasta que no se supiese más sobre la investigación sobre lo que le había pasado a Padma. Harry se saltó el desayuno y se fue directo a hablar con Dumbledore mientras que los dos amigos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Buscaron a Parvati con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cuando llegaron a su sitio habitual no tuvieron ni que preguntar, sus compañeros estaban hablando de lo ocurrido.

-Ha venido gente del Ministerio de Magia y se han llevado a Parvati –decía Dean-. Junto con Dumbledore y Snape se han dirigido hacia los baños de la quinta planta y allí han estado durante más de una hora. Varios alumnos de séptimo curso han utilizado orejas extensibles y han conseguido escuchar parte de la conversación. Todas las pistas parecían indicar hacia el suicidio, hablaron de una cuerda hechizada y bueno... Ya os podéis imaginar el resto –dijo apesumbrado.

-Eso es lo que parece a primera vista –apuntó Lavender- pero yo conocía perfectamente a Padma ¡era mi mejor amiga! –dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas-. Ella jamás haría una cosa así, alguien le ha hecho daño y sigue aquí, en el castillo.

-Si eso es cierto ya sabemos a quienes no debemos sacar el ojo de encima –agregó con rabia Seamus, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Todos lo imitaron, incluida Hermione, que no tardó en sentir como la mirada del peliplata se clavaba en la suya. Era una mirada acusadora que intentaba llegar hasta sus entrañas intentando averiguar hasta el más oscuro secreto de la chica. Hermione se ponía nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba mirando a aquellos ojos grises, por lo que cuando desvió la mirada e intentó coger su copa con zumo lo derramó todo por encima de la mesa cayendo sobre su uniforme.

-¡Oh, vaya...! –siseó y se levantó enfadada-. Vuelvo ahora –les dijo a sus amigos y salió con prisa del Gran Comedor.

Salió apresurada y comenzó a subir las escaleras con la misma velocidad. Cuando estaba atravesando el primer piso se dio cuenta que otras pisadas la seguían, pero no le hacía falta girarse para darse cuenta quien era. Siguió corriendo he hizo caso omiso al joven rubio que corría detrás de ella.

-¡No finjas que no sabes que estoy aquí, Granger! –le gritó a sus espaldas haciéndole dar un respingo a la chica.

Intentó seguir corriendo pero Malfoy la agarro por un brazo e hizo que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos. Tenía un aspecto similar al de Hermione. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal, con dos pequeños círculos violetas bajo sus ojos que decían a gritos que no había dormido bien, pero sobre todo un sudor frío perlaba su piel junto a una respiración más acelerada de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Hermione forcejeando con él.

-Quiero que me expliques en que andas metida, Granger –exigió y la sujetó con más fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera.

-No es nada que te interese, Malfoy –casi escupió las palabras.

-¡Sí que me interesa! –casi gritó, haciendo que dos chicas de primero levantaran la vista hacia ellos. Arrastró a Hermione hasta detrás de una armadura e intentó tranquilizarse-. Sé quien es el hombre con el que estabas hablando ayer y me imagino que no estás tramando nada bueno.

-No sabes nada, Malfoy... -le contestó con una sonora carcajada-. Si me permites, estaba yendo hacia mi habitación –susurró rompiendo su agarre con un tirón de brazo.

-No pienso quitarte un ojo de encima hasta que averigüe que te traes entre manos, Granger –le amenazó.

Hermione asistió con la cabeza, pero poco le importaba lo que le dijese. Tenía cosas más serias de las que preocuparse.

-Por cierto, ayer no pasó nada entre nosotros, recuérdalo –le dijo girándose con una falsa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, he tenido que lavarme la boca con lejía para quitarme tu sabor de encima –le contestó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

No era cierto, ni mucho menos, pero Hermione tenía la poderosa habilidad de inflamar el carácter de Draco, sacando lo peor de él con un par de palabras. Tenía claro que la iba a tener vigilada día y noche, no dormiría si fuese necesario y no pararía hasta descubrir sus planes.

Por otro lado, Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Le quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir lo que le habían encomendado y aun por encima tenía el problema de que Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Miró la hora de su reloj, si no apuraba iba a llegar tarde a su clase de Runas Antiguas. Con un simple movimiento de varita su ropa volvió a estar limpia, en verdad, tan solo quería salir del Gran Comedor, se estaba sintiendo abrumada por todo lo que habían estado hablando. Decidió fingir un mareo en su clase, aprovechando así que todos los profesores y alumnos estarían impartiendo clase y tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione estuvo fuera de miradas acusadoras echó a correr hasta el último piso, donde había un gran aula que se utilizaba de trastero. Allí estaba el objeto que le habían encomendado buscar y esta vez no podía fallar. Hermione se giraba cada dos por tres presa de un pánico que le oprimía los pulmones. Tenía la sensación de que Malfoy iba a salir de detrás de cualquier columna y la descubriría. Suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente bajo su mano. ¡Qué confiados se habían vuelto, que dejaban todas las puertas abiertas! Corrió por entre los estantes de viejos libros, objetos extraños, sillas y mesas llenas de un polvo milenario. Sabía donde estaba exactamente el objeto que buscaba, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde le habían indicado que estaba; allí no había nada. Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y examinó la sala, pero no había rastro de ninguna persona por allí. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy donde estaba escondido lo que necesitaba? Golpeó con fuerza una de las mesas que crujió bajo su mano. La chica volvió a echar un vistazo por la habitación en busca del objeto o de alguna persona pero nada. Decidió volver a su clase, ya que la profesora debía de estar empezando a preocuparse.

En la comida se mantuvo totalmente en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el plato y moviendo la comida de un lado para otro; sin probar bocado. Si no conseguía el objeto antes de la noche media noche, recibiría un gran castigo y todo por culpa del entrometido de Malfoy. Hermione apretaba con fuerza el tenedor y hacía oídos sordos a los cuchicheos de sus amigos sobre el mal humor que parecía tener. Levantó la vista durante unos segundos de su plato y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy, llena de puro odio. Él le respondió con una irónica sonrisa y seguidamente siguió comiendo como si nada. Después de unos diez minutos, se percató de que Malfoy se levantaba y se inventaba cualquier excusa para que sus amigos no le siguieran. Hermione lo entendió como si fuese una muda oferta y también se levantó de su mesa, excusándose de que tenía que estudiar.

Hermione lo siguió a unos diez pasos de distancia y vio como recorría con extremada elegancia las mazmorras del colegio hasta llegar a la puerta de su sala común. Hermione se aplicó un hechizo Desilusionador y pasó tras la puerta justo después que Malfoy. Al cerciorarse de que no había nadie en la sala común deshizo el hechizo y agarró por los hombros a Malfoy, en un ínfimo intento de intentar asustarlo. Como respuesta, él se rio y se soltó las manos de la chica con facilidad para luego sacudirse la tela de su capa como si ella la hubiese manchado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, sangre sucia? –le dijo con aquel tono desagradable de siempre.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece –siseó la chica mientras que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –le dijo riendo-. No sé de que me estás hablando, Granger. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó divertido posando su mano sobre la frente de ella, fingiendo medir su fiebre-. Vi como salías de tu clase de Runas Antiguas tras haberle dicho a la profesora que te encontrabas mal. No se miente, cariño –le dijo como si fuera un insulto.

-No me llames así –le amenazó y se acercó un paso a él-. Dame aquello que me cogiste y no te pertenece.

-Dame una buena razón y el por qué lo necesitas y puede que hasta te lo dé –se rió suavemente.

-Son cosas de Dumbledore que no puedo desvelar. Si no quieres enfrentarte a una posible expulsión del colegio, dámelo de inmediato.

-¿Cosas de Dumbledore? –se rió con fuerza-. ¿Otra vez con eso, Granger? No sabía que a Dumbledore le gustasen los objetos encantados con magia oscura.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa, Malfoy parecía saber más de lo que parecía.

-¿Lo has tocado, el objeto? –le preguntó con miedo.

-¿Te refieres a la pluma que estaba en el tercer cajón de la vieja mesilla de la antigua aula de Encantamientos, ahora reconvertida a trastero? –le contestó con guasa-. No, Granger, no soy tan estúpido. Esa pluma está hechizada, ¿crees que eres la primera que la ha buscado? Es más ¿sabes quién la escondió ahí?

Hermione seguía anonadada por lo que le estaba contando el chico, lo había subestimado, sabía mucho.

-¿Cómo sabes que está hechizada? ¿A caso la has hechizado tú? ¿Y desde cuando la has tenido ahí guardada? –lo interrogó con una rapidez pasmosa-. Le contaré a Dumbledore todo esto si no me la entregas de inmediato –lo amenazó, debía conseguir aquella pluma sí o sí.

Draco no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas y cuando estaba a punto de amenazarla de vuelta escuchó las pisadas del alguien a su espalda. No le hacía falta ni girarse para saber quién era. Tim, un crío de primero que siempre llegaba tarde a desayunar, siempre corriendo por la sala común a todas partes. Era una vergüenza para su casa, había perdido la cuenta de los puntos que le habían sacado a Slytherin por su falta de puntualidad, pero el problema estaba ahora entre Hermione y Draco. Si la descubrían en una sala común que no era la de su casa, tanto ella como el rubio estarían en serios problemas. Una de las primeras normas de Hogwarts era que no estaba permitido colarse ni colar a nadie de otra casa en tu sala común y Draco sabía perfectamente que si aquel asunto terminaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, él tenía todas las papeletas para ser el castigado. Hermione también se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño y Draco solo tuvo que mirarla fijamente a los ojos para saber que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Castigo asegurado.

-No digas nada y bajo ningún concepto te alejes de mí –la amenazó con un brillo feroz en la mirada.

Es menos de un segundo, Draco sujetó con firmeza a la chica por la cabeza, la pegó a la pared con su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con fiereza. Hermione contuvo un suspiro, completamente anonadada, sintiendo los labios exigentes del chico sobre los suyos. No lo quería admitir pero la mente del Slytherin había estado rápida en aquel momento, estaba claro que el inocente niño pasaría corriendo y no se atrevería a mrar más de la cuenta. La gente acostumbraba a desviar la mirada ante las muestras de afecto, por no hablar de que la cabellera plateada de Draco espantaría a cualquiera. Espiar al príncipe de las serpientes bien podría tener como castigo una Maldición Imperdonable. Y antes de que Hermione pudiese terminar su razonamiento se encontró correspondiendo aquel fortuito beso, su lengua perseguía la de Draco en aquella espiral de deseo. En menos de un segundo, el chico la estaba cogiendo por la cintura, alzándola mientras aún estaba apoyada contra la pared mientras que Hermione enlazaba sus piernas por detrás de la cadera de Draco. Éste se pegó a ella más todavía si cabe, con brusquedad, haciendo que Hermione se derritiese en un fuerte jadeo. La tomó por el mentón y comenzó a besarla mucho más despacio, de tal forma que Hermione se tuvo que contener para no gritarle que siguiese besándola. La estaba matando pero fue entonces cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la sala común.

-Draco –susurró contra sus labios mientras él continuaba besándola-. Draco, por favor –volvió a susurrar, casi es una mezcla de jadeo y las palabras se le atragantaron cuando el chico mordió con suavidad su labio inferior, tirando dulcemente de él-. Ya se ha ido –consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

El chico levantó las manos en señal de rendición y alejó sus labios de los de ella. Hermione respiró profundamente y se soltó del cuerpo del chico, se sonrojó al instante mientras se recolocaba la falda, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Sabía que no iba a ser quién de enfrentar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises. Aquel chico iba a acabar con ella.

-¿Draco, eh? –preguntó riéndose con una ceja alzada.

Hermione se puso todavía más roja si cabe pero no dijo nada más. Echo a correr hacia la puerta y no paró hasta que llegó a la sala común de su casa. Siete pisos había subido corriendo y todavía no había sido capaz de quitarse de la cabeza a Draco. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, apenas faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran comienzo las clases de la tarde. Inconscientemente se acarició el labio inferior, que hacía unos minutos había estado torturando placenteramente el Slytherin, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y de un salto subió corriendo hacia su habitación a recoger los libros que le hacían falta. Por suerte esa tarde no compartía ninguna asignatura con Draco, por lo que podía relajarse e idear un plan. A media noche tenía una cita muy importante y conque no acudiese con la pluma, iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Las cosas cada vez se ponen más intensas entre Herms y Draco, ¿estará cayendo ella bajo el embrujo de la serpiente?

¡Hagan sus apuestas y dejádmelas saber en los comentarios! 3 3


End file.
